Kyraee
Kyraee is a sexy female Blood Elf that stands 6'2 ft. tall and weighs 160 pounds of pure muscle. Kyraee has a slightly tan skin tone and very toned muscular body that sports an amazing bust (F cup) and firm round ass. She has tribal tattoos on her arms and legs and also a long tibal tattoo down her spine. She has bright red long hair that she puts up in a ponytail and she has deep crimson eyes. Her lips are natural bright red and she often wears makup to futher accent her apperance. Kyraee's name means "Red Beast" and just like her name Kyraee is an extreamly fierce person. She has a very upfront and direct attitude and she will tell you exactly what she wants. Kyraee is very loyal to her friends and she is also very protective of them. If anyone tries to mess with her or the people she cares about they will get a swift kick to the face from Kyraee. Kyraee is a disciplined person that has a strict training regimen, she likes to keep in top physical condition. Kyraee has only two vices, fighting and sex, she loves both and tires to do both as much as possible. Kyraee fights unarmed and unarmored, she uses a style of kickboxing that is very straight forward and strong. Her style emphasizes powerful kicks and rapid punches coupled with elbow and knee strikes. She has no fear when fighting an opponent with a weapon, Kyraee feels that depending on a weapon makes a warrior weak, a warrior should be able to fight at any time regardless of how armored or if they have weapons or not. Current Kyraee is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers. She lives in the inner sanctum of his palace in the city of Fallen Leaves. She spends most of her time training her body and honing her fighting style, the rest of the time she walks around naked and has sex with the other females of the inner sanctum or with Respen and whoever he is with. History Kyraee grew up a single child in the Blood Elf city of Tethryn. She had 4 mothers and 7 fathers that looked after her all in the same home which is common for blood elves. Kyraee took an intrest in martial arts at a young age when she witnessed a bout in the arena between to Fightmasters. Kyraee started training under the Fightmasters of the arena until she was old enough to participate in matches in the arena. Kyraee fought in hundreds of matches and tournaments until she managed to become grand champion and bested her master the old Fightmaster. Grand Champions of the arena are granted the title of Fightmaster and given a station as the Kings personal Honor Guard and so Kyraee became the Kings personal body guard for many years. The king fancied Kyraee and had her become a part of his harem as well which Kyraee enjoyed. Kyraee enjoyed undeated status until Respen Do'Urden and his companions came to Tethryn seeking the shard of the Crown Blade. To make things fun the king offered the shard as a prize in a fighters Tournament. During the Tournament Kyraee was defeated by Gorgoroth the Exile but Ilphdra Kensek won the Tournament. Kyraee felt she still had a long way to go to become stronger and she asked to go with Respen and his companions on their quest, to which Respen agreed. Shortly after she became one of Respens lovers and vowed to stay by his side as long as he wanted her to. Relationships Kyraee loves Respen and enjoys being a part of his harem community. It is common for blood elves to form communities out of their many lovers so being one of many females Respen has sex with is not strange to her at all. Kyraee enjoys being with Taitae just as much as Respen, she enjoys having contests of strength and endurance with Taitae as well as having sex with her. Her other favorite of Respens harem is Mayriia who she finds incredibly sexy. Character Sheet Female Blood Elf Martial Artist 26th LN Medium Humanoid (Elf) Init +13; Senses '''Low-light Vision, Scent, Perception +40 Defense '''AC '''53(66) '''Flat '''46 '''Touch '''48 (+8 armor, +7 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +16 monk, +2 dodge) *+13 with exploit weakness '''HP '''600 '''Fort +33, Ref +27, Will +29 Defensive Abilities 'Improved Evasion, Extreme Endurance, Physical Resistance, Greater Defensive Roll 5/day '''Immune '''Fatigue, Exhaustion, Stunning, Death Effects, Energy Drain '''Resists '''Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30, Sonic 30 Offense '''Speed '''110ft; 140 w/boots '''Melee '''Kick Boxing +31/+26/+21/+16 or Flurry +35/+35/+35/+35/+30/+30/+25/+25/+20/+20 (2d10+15) '''Ranged '+5 Javelin of Distance and Returning +30 (1d6+11) '''Special Attacks '''Exploit Weakness +35, Stunning Fist (26/day DC 33), Quivering Palm (11/day DC 33) '''Spell List Statistics Str 17(23), Dex 18(24), Con 30(36), Int 18, Wis 23(29), Cha 25(31) Base Atk +18; CMB +29(+37 trip, +31 grapple and disarm); CMD 66 'Feats '''Dodge, Combat Reflexes,Improved Grapple, Weapon Focus (Kick Boxing), Weapon Specialization (Kick Boxing), Improved Trip, Power Attack, Greater Trip, Spring Attack, Vital Strike, Ki Throw, Medusa's Wrath, Hard Throw, Improved Vital Strike, Improved Disarm, Toughness, Epic Toughness, Greater Weapon Focus (Kick Boxing), Leap Attack, Greater Weapon Specialization (Kick Boxing), Improved Feint '''Skills '''Acrobatics +56(jump +126), Bluff +28, Climb +29, Escape Artist +56, Knowledge (History) +17, Perception +40, Perform (Sex) +59, Profession (Massuse) +32, Sense Motive +58, Swim +19 '''Languages '''Elven, Ultramarian, Orcish, Nipponesse, Giant, Xeph '''SQ '''Maneuver Training, Pain Points, Fast Movement, High Jump, Martial Arts Master, Keen Senses, Desert Runner Gear ''Sash of the Fightmaster - ''+6 Str, Dex, Con, Wis, +2 CMD, +20 Sense Motive, Determination ''Leather Cestus of Mighty Fists +5 Black Thong Arm Bands of Armor +8 Head Band of Alluring Charisma +6 Tribal Tattoos of Natural Armor +5 Black Microbikini Top of Resistance +5, Escape Artist +20 Leather Instep Guards of Acrobatics +20 and constant Haste Clit Piercing of Sexual Prowess +20 Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Major Universal Elemental Resistance +5 Distance, Returning Javelin Handy Haversack Ring of Water Breathing Used Tome of Charisma +5, Used Tome of Constitution +5, Used Tome of Wisdom +5, Used Tome of Intelligence +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs